1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to registers or flip-flop circuits. More particularly, the present invention refers to the use of non-volatile ferromagnetic memory cell to store binary data in a register or flip-flop circuit.
2. The Background Art
Standard Latches or registers, also know as flip-flops have existed for many years. Up to the present, traditional PALs (programmable array logics) have used flip-flops for product registers and in their macrocells because of their ability to store a data bit. Lately, however, some fabricators have begun using EEPROM and Flash technology to replace these because of their ability to store the data bit even when the power has been turned off to the circuitry. These last two technologies, however, have draw-backs. EEPROMs are cumbersome to re-program, both are slow to re-program, exhibit xe2x80x9cwrite fatigue,xe2x80x9d thereby limiting their useful life, and must be mass-written to re-program.
Therefore a need exists for a more robust circuit that can store data even if there is a loss of power. Specifically, one that is less prone to xe2x80x9cwriting fatiguexe2x80x9d, does not need to be mass-written to be re-programmed, and are fast in re-programming.
The invention generally related to registers or flip-flop circuits. More particularly, the present invention refers to the use of non-volatile ferromagnetic memory cell to store binary data in a register or flip-flop circuit.
It is an advantage of the invention to have a flip-flop with a ferromagnetic memory cell or bit to store data even when there is no power provided to the circuitry. Thus, saving power during operation of any associated circuitry, and ensuring that there is no loss of the data should there be a temporary power shut down.
Additionally, the ferromagnetic cells provide for indefinite number of switching actions on the data without degradation to the capacity to store data therein, or eliminating xe2x80x9cwrite fatiguexe2x80x9d.
The invention provides a latching circuit, comprising an input line entering the latching circuit for receiving a signal, an output line, electrically coupled to the input line, for outputting the signal, and a ferromagnetic bit and sensor coupled between the input line and the output line, to store a form of the signal in the ferromagnetic bit even when power has been suspended to the latching circuit.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, which together illustrate by way of example, the features of the invention.